Chandler the Softball Coach
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Chandler is coaching girls highschool softball one day when Lorelai shows up at practice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chandler is a highschools girls softball coach and is doing bating practice on the field with his team.

''come on let's hurry it up let's go go go let's hustle ladies.'' he says and is clapping his hands to hurry his batters to switch it up along faster so he can get everybody in to hit when he looks up behind homeplate behind the metal backstop and see's Lorelai

''Lorelai!'' he says

''Hi Chandler!'' she says

''hey Jules take my spot and toss to them please.'' he asks her

''yes sir.'' she says and goes to sit on a upside down empty bucket and tosses balls to them so they can get in batting practice and become better hitters so they score more at games.

Chandler goes outside the gate and sees Lorelai.

''hey what...what are you doing here?'' he asks her

''nothing just came to see you your a softball coach now?''mshe asks him

''yes I am.'' he tells her

''wow that's cool how do you like it?'' she asks him

''I love it and I love being a coach and I love coaching softball.'' he tells her

''come here give me a hug I havn't see you in forever sorry I'm a little dirty and sweaty.'' he tells her and gives her a hug holding her close

''oh yea I know and that's okay.'' she hugs him back comfortingly relaxing in his arms

''so what are you doing here?'' he asks her

''I just missed you and wanted to see you and was wondering if you were seeing anybody or if you were single and wanted to know if you would like to go out to dinner with me tonight if you arn't busy?'' she asks him

''oh yea I'm single and yea sure I would love to go out to dinner with you tonight but I'm paying okay?'' he asks her

''Chandler no not a chance. I'm the one that asked you out.'' she tells him

''ah yes but I'm the gentleman who is always suppossed to pay for the pretty girl.'' he tells her

Lorelai just laughs and smiles at him.

''fine.'' she says

''good so 7:30 I'll pick you up at your place?'' he asks her

''okay sounds good now get back to practice coach.'' she says sarcastically

Chandler laughs and kisses her cheek softly ''cya.'' he says

''bye.'' she says and smiles and walks to her car

Chandler watches her get in and drive off and goes back to practice with his girls.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that night after Lorelai finishes getting ready she hears a car pull up outside and looks out the window and smiles and starts getting excited and grabs her pocketbook and leaves her room turning off the light and goes downstairs and goes outside and locks up the house and goes down to Chandler's car and gets in.

''hey sweetie you look beautiful.'' he tells her

''thank you you don't look too bad yourself.'' she tells him

''so your still living here in uh?'' he questions her

''Stars Hollow yea I am.'' she tells him

''so how are you sweetie?'' he asks her

''I'm great you?'' she asks him

''I'm good.'' he tells her

''well that's good.'' she says

''yea.'' he says

''so is your softball team any good?'' she asks him

''yea not bad if you consider we are number 1 in the county right now.'' he tells her

''that's good!'' she says

''yea the girls are awesome.'' he tells her

''aww.'' she says and smiles at him

''so you have a daughter right?'' he asks her

''yes Rory.'' she tells him

''oh how old is she what does she do what is she up to?'' he asks her

''she is 26 and is just great and is working really hard at her job. She is a writer for a magazine and is doing amazing her magazine interviews and articles are really good I could give you a copy of the magazine for you to read.'' she tells him

''ok great that souns nice thanks.'' he says

''my pleasure.'' she says

''so where are we going we are going to eat right?'' she asks him

''right I made reservations at this really great place that you are going to like.'' he tells her

''good.'' she says

Chandler gently rubs her thigh softly then puts his hand back on the wheel and continues driving. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''so do you also teach at the school that you coach at?'' she asks him

''yes I do.'' he tells her

''oh what do you teach?'' she asks him

''I teach Algebra 2, and the business class we have it's one of the shop classes.'' he tells her

''oh that's cool.'' she says

''yea.'' he says

''how do you swing both jobs?'' she asks him

''oh different periods of the day like period's 1-2 and I teach the business class kid's then periods 3-6 I teach algebra then period 7 is my off period and is my planning period where I plan my classes for the next day or even week.'' he tells her

''wow that is alot of work.'' she says

''yea I hardly get time off I only get a 30 minute lunch break.'' he tells her

''that's not alot of time especially if you are sitting at your desk with alot of work to do and get done.'' she says

''yea that's pretty much how I feel it flies by then I have to teach again for another 4 periods.'' he says

''so what do you do?'' he asks her

''I work at an Inn The Dragonfly Inn. I Own and run it with my 2 best friends Sookie she's the chef an amazing chef by the way and Michel our Consierge he's rude and french but funny and I love him.'' she tells him

''wow hard work.'' he says

''yes it is especially the business aspect but I have my AA degree and I love it doing so it's good.'' she tells him

''well that's good!'' he says

''yea it is.'' she says

''well if you ever need help with the business side or anything or looking to hire I'm always up for a 2nd job if teaching doesn't do it for me.'' he tells her

''I will.''I'll think about.'' she tells him

''good.'' he says

''so since highschool you've raised a kid and have opened your own Inn?'' he questions her

''2 Inn's actucally.'' she tells him

''I used to work at one and run it. It was called The Independence Inn but I like to call it The Old Independence Inn it sound's so American and classy.'' she tells him

''oh what did you do?'' he asks her

''I was the General Manager.'' she tells him

''wow!'' he says

''I know!'' she says 


End file.
